In wireless communications systems, a wireless device such as a mobile station (MS) usually performs network entry with an access point (AP) or base station (BS) to access a wireless network. The network entry procedure is established over a channel, or a primary carrier, with the AP.
Femto access points (FAP) such as WiMAX FAP (WFAP) are relatively low-power, low-cost, and low complexity cellular network WFAPs that are connected to a network service provider's core network through home, small office-home office (SOHO) and commercial environments. The WFAPs provide network access through a cell to an open group of users such as an open subscriber group (OSG) or closed group of users such as a closed subscriber group (CSG). The cell, such as a WiMAX femtocell, is a system comprising a WFAP and other additional network entities to provide network service to the MS through the WFAP.
Since the WFAPs can be densely deployed, use of typical cell selection methods which are used for initial network entry/re-entry or handover for AP or BS can be cumbersome, adds to overhead in system operations, and increases MS power consumption and complexity.